Every Night, I Dream You Die
by Agent Nova
Summary: After a close brush with death, a critically injured brother is guided along the slow road to recovery by the one sibling who understands him the most. Virgil whump. One-Shot. Rated T for mild gore.


**Disclaimer: **I do not own Thunderbirds. The following story has been written purely for entertainment purposes - no profit is being made by the author.

Virgil and Scott. Short and sweet. Hope you enjoy it.

* * *

**Every Night, I Dream You Die.**

There is a unique kind of darkness that comes with the dreams. A darkness so dense, so thick, I choke on it. I feel it wrapping around me, unrelenting, holding me back.

Then, fire leaps up, intense heat burning my eyes and blistering my skin, bringing searing pain in its wake. Momentarily blinded by the light, I stumble and fall. The putrid smell of burnt flesh hangs heavy in the air. Flames continue to lick at my face, my hands, and my feet, but I feel only the coldness now and I start to shiver. I see the ground awash with blood and, just ahead of me, the lifeless body of a man - one mangled corpse among many.

I want to scream. I want to get up and run to him, but I can't.

The body on the ground is looking at me, staring right at me with eyes I know better than my own. I've failed him. I've lost him, left him here to die alone and now it's too late. I hear him calling out my name, but his charred, partly-open lips remain motionless, frozen in time.

"Virgil. Virgil!"

Invisible hands pull at me, hands that want to drag me away from my brother. _No, I won't go. I wont leave him, not now. I cant leave him to the flames. I can't!_ It's then I hear a bloodcurdling cry, and I realise it's coming from me. I don't want to believe my brother is gone.

"No!"

"Virgil, it's okay, take it easy. Virgil!"

The words don't make sense, but the warm hand on my shoulder is speaking a language that is all too familiar. It opens my eyes and brings me back, when nothing else could.

It's still dark, but it's no longer the haunting blackness of the dream. I manage a breath, daring to believe that I've met the same blue eyes I saw moments ago. Only, this time, they're alive.

"Scott?"

"It's okay, Virg. It was just a dream."

His eyes are warm, his voice soft and steady. And he's so close, stroking me, fingers lightly brushing over my bandaged arm, saying everything I need. Scott always knows what I need, even when I don't.

That's what starts me crying, and he knows then, too. He pulls my head down on his shoulder. He holds me with everything he's got and gently strokes my back.

"Shh, I'm here. It's all right, I've got you."

I can believe that at last. I know I don't have to be alone anymore. Scott is back at my side, he's here and he's real, and maybe now I can concentrate on healing. Recovery separated us, but we're reunited again, and silently, I thank God for my brother. I've got no idea how I made it so long without him. I want to tell him that, but right now, I've got no words.

The best I can do is put my arm around him and let my own fingers do the talking. _Here, brother. I'm here with you, too._ It's not what I want to say, but it's all I have, and he gets it, that's the thing.

"I know, Virg," he whispers. "I know."

He holds my trembling body tighter, rocking me, ever mindful of my sore and shattered form. There are so many things I want to say, but all I can manage is his name; a small whisper, rough and broken on my tongue. Carefully, he pulls my head down against his chest, runs his fingers through my hair. The sound of his heartbeat soothes me further, though the tears continue to fall.

That's when he starts talking. He dreams the same as I do. Dreams of the rescue, dreams of death…dreams of me. When he tells me that, it's like I'm suddenly free and I find my voice at last.

"Every night, I dream you die."

Scott doesn't speak until my tears have stopped, until he's stroked away my pain. That's when he raises my head and looks into my eyes.

"Every night without you, I did."

~The End~

* * *

A penny for your thoughts…?


End file.
